Orodruin
Orodruin are a band originating from Rochester, New York. Initially forming in 1998 and mainly active since 2001, this band is best known for their sound based in traditional doom metal such as Black Sabbath, Trouble, Saint Vitus and Candlemass. Orodruin is considered to be one of the key bands in the American doom scene throughout the 2000s. The band holds association to Born Too Late (Festival) (Along with it's preceding website and zine, curated by John Gallo.) along with the Hellride Music Forum. The band has toured sporadically since their inception and has made appearances at numerous doom festivals worldwide. The name of the band stems from a Lord of the Rings location. In J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth universe, Orodruin, or Mount Doom, is a volcano located in the heart of the black land of Mordor. History The band was founded by guitarist John Gallo in 1998 alongside friends Mike Puleo(vocals and bass) and Nick Tydelski(guitar). Their first demo was released in 1999 with the band disbanding briefly. In 2001 they recruited Mike Waske on drums and reformed, mainly appearing at local shows and festivals such as Emissions from the Monolith, Stoner Hands of Doom and Templars of Doom among others. In 2001 the band would also record their first (and only) studio album Epicurean Mass, released on Austrian label psycheDOOMelic Records in 2003. The album received great enthusiastic feedback within the doom metal scene and quickly landed them a spot on the US Doomination tour alongside Mourning Beloveth and The Prophecy. Later that year they released a split 12" with Reverend Bizarre through Hellride Music. In 2004 they toured Europe with doom metal veterans Penance where they premiered at the Doom Shall Rise II festival. They released an exclusive tour EP entitled "Clawtower" also on psycheDOOMelic Records. In 2005 they would join Reverend Bizarre on a handful of dates on that band's first tour of the United States. Following the Claw Tower compilation would be a DVD The World Is a Funeral on 2007. Since at least 2005 Orodruin has remained active and mainly made appearances at festivals in the Wisconsin, Maryland and New York areas along with the occasional show as a supporting act. In recent years the band released demos in 2011 and 2012. Roughly around 2017 it would be announced that Orodruin had begun work on a second album and in 2019 it would be announced that the band had signed to Cruz Del Sur Music to release Ruins of Eternity in October 2019, the band's first album in 16 years.The Obelisk Discography * Demo '99 (Demo) (1999, Self-Released) * Rehearsal Sessions (Demo) (2002, Self-Released) * Orodruin (2002 Sampler) (Demo) (2002, Self-Released) * Epicurean Mass (Studio Album) (2003, PsycheDOOMelic) * Orodruin / Reverend Bizarre (Split with Reverend Bizarre) (2004, Hellride Music) * Claw Tower ...and Other Tales of Terror (Compilation) (2004, PsycheDOOMelic) * The World Is a Funeral (Live DVD) (2007, Turtle Paradise) * Days of the Doomed Fest Demo 2011 (Demo) (2011, Self-Released) * In Doom (Demo) (2012, Self-Released) * Ruins of Eternity (Studio Album) (2019, Cruz Del Sur Music) Members Current Members * Mike Puleo - Guitar (1998 - 1999), Bass, Drums, Vocals (2001 - Present) * John Gallo - Guitar, Bass, Vocals (1998 - 1999), Guitars, Keyboards (2001 - Present) * Nick Tydelski - Guitars (1998 - 1999, 2001 - 2006, 2010, 2012, 2017 - Present) Former Members * Mike Waske - Drums (2001 - Present) External Links *PsycheDOOMelic Records *Official Page via Wayback Machine *Official Webpage circa 2008 *Official Page circa 2006 *Orodruin's page on the Hellride Music Forum *MySpace page *Archived Born Too Late Website *Archived Born Too Late Website References Category:Band Category:Rochester Category:New York Category:USA Category:Doom Metal Category:Traditional Doom